Unlamented Love
by DarkFaerie0
Summary: Full summary inside- She had a dagger poised above his heart, ready to strike at any second. Her breathing came in gasps but she never took her piercing red eyes from the devil incarnate lying beneath her rendered helpless by her swift and lithe movements. How dare he play with her emotions and force her to experience the soul shattering emotion called love.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis;

She had a dagger poised above his heart, ready to strike at any second. Her breathing came in gasps but she never took her piercing red eyes from the devil incarnate lying beneath her rendered helpless by her swift and lithe movements. How dare he play with her emotions and force her to experience the soul shattering emotion called love. She had no need for such trivial things and she was going to make him regret ever igniting the almost nonexistent embers of emotion in her cold isolated heart. "Yes he shall pay for the injustice he has put me through" was her last thought before piercing his heart with such precision and skill, it was almost beautiful. Her lengthy blonde hair was coated in his life essence. She couldn't help resist but to taste his blood off the blade, bitter sweet just like her memories that were slowly ebbing away.

Chapter 1;

The Heartfilia's were what one would describe as an ancient family, a family that could trace their ancestors for generations. The Heartfilia's were a prominent family world renowned and well respected throughout Cheshire, England where they resided. Jude Heartfilia could be described as a stoic man with a habit to work till he reached perfection perhaps that is what drove him to commit the many crimes. Always placating his conscience since it was for the sake of perfection, for he was only weeding out the bad blood or so he told himself. But, that is a matter of opinion and one's opinion was not even entertained unless it was backed with solid evidence and sound facts for that was just how Jude was. His only redeeming quality was his wife Layla. She was the opposite of her husband, kind gentle and most of all attentive. If it wasn't for her their baby girl would have had only made the motions of progressing through life. She would have never experienced childhood innocence if it was up to her father. Layla loved her daughter more than anything and strived to provide a nurturing home for her daughter. But, that proved difficult with all the politics invading their home. However, that never stopped Layla from doing whatever she could for her daughter, her Lucy.

Lucy inherited her mother's long blonde hair and her big innocent brown eyes. She was petite reaching 5'3 and slender, almost fragile she resembled a porcelain doll at times with her pale skin. Lucy was attached to her mother and strived to impress her father, always going above and beyond to gain his acceptance. She inherited his obsession for perfection but she even at the age of six knew how to delegate better than her father. Lucy attended a private school for England's prominent prodigies. She excelled greatly mostly the fear is what drove her to attain the drive she needed to live in her father's cut throat world. On December 3rd Lucy turned seven and tragedy struck. For awhile Layla was aware of her worsening condition however she kept up the façade, for her daughter's sake. She continued to be oblivious to her approaching demise; she loathed thinking what would happen after she left the world of the living. Who would tuck her sweet Lucy in, who would comfort her during thunder storms, who would be with her at night when she couldn't sleep for she was terrified at the very thought of being alone. Her little Lucy relished in her presence and she knew that, so how could she even entertain the idea of leaving her behind. She tried broaching the topic with her daughter, it ended with Lucy never leaving her side for the rest of the week she was terrified and couldn't grasp the concept of her mother not being there. She refused to even consider the fact that her mother might leave her. Layla tried everything, not to find a cure or to relieve her growing pain but to extend her time with her daughter. She didn't want to leave her alone, her father didn't have time to see them know when he thought everything was fine, and when she died she knew her husband well enough to know that he would completely immerse himself in work. That was his coping mechanism when anything wasn't following his plan of perfection.

Layla was in her daughter's room as the clock struck midnight signaling December 3rd, when she collapsed. She died in her daughter's arms, her last words being "I'm so glad I could see you on your birthday never forget that I'll never truly be gone my sweet Lucy." Lucy was devastated but managed a smile for her mother, letting her know that she would be forever thankful for the time they had together and that it was alright for her to move on. The paramedics came and witnessed the heart breaking sight of a little girl in a pool of never ending crimson blood holding onto a golden locket, the last remains of her innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

I woke up with a start, rubbing my head attempting and failing to suppress the lingering images of my nightmare. The night of December 3 was one I could never forget no matter how hard I tried. It continued to haunt me even in the realm of dreams. Nine years have passed since that night yet it's as clear as ever, I really must move on. Yet, as much as I tell myself that I can't stop writing letters to her every day. It's a way albeit a childish way to stay connected with her, it's my way of grieving. Although I wouldn't confide that to anyone but, my spirits have probably figured it out, they're always there even if I don't want them to be. Grieving, however is a personal experience and everyone has their own way of dealing with the grief that follows tragedy. I felt the moisture gathering in the corners of my eyes but, I refused to let my tears fall, after that night I promised to never cry again. I wouldn't lose myself in the past; I wouldn't lose myself to feelings. After that night I shut down all feelings, if I was going to live with my father I had to become the perfect heiress, and bide my time.

I was alone, nowhere to go, no one to trust. My home was an inescapable prison serving to remind me of what could have been. I could only rely on myself, no one else. It wasn't that hard for me, after all I was alone for nine years of my life. Trust was and still is a concept I have trouble understanding. Why trust someone when they will just use that against you? Why make yourself vulnerable. I guess I'll never know because I'm certainly not about to try. When you're in my position something as fragile as trust doesn't belong. It's a weakness, a weakness that will be exploited against you. A weakness that will not only be used to exploit you but, also the one you trusted. It's a double edged sword that not even the most renowned swordsman could master. Jude Heartfilia was one to exploit anyone and anything for the sake of fame and fortune.

During my father's business party I would take my leave, it's not like he will notice, he's never noticed anything unless I was smoothing over some business deal for him. But, he's merging so my presence in the company won't be needed nor will he have time to notice my disappearance. With the help of my loyal spirits I am going to leave this nightmarish hell hole. I have all the skills to survive in this cut throat world. All those years of pleasing my "father" have given me a new perspective on life, adaption is necessary, emotions are weaknesses and people are never as they appear to be. I'm going to escape tonight; I have made up my mind. I would make my escape, I would live my life. I was ready to find my Fairy Tail.

*Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read my story, your reveiws are cherished.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

All parties thrown by my "father" are extravagant and overly materialistic. However, for once this works out in my advantage, with so many servers and people attending my disappearance is less likely to be noticed. I heard the announcer announce my name as I made my way down the winding staircase. I nodded my head politely at all the guests who stopped to gawk at me, my façade falling neatly into place. I would play the role of the perfect heiress for awhile longer then I would take my leave, permanently.

As people began to socialize, I ducked into one of the many closets. "Gate of the virgin, I open thee Virgo" I whispered, I had to quickly put my hand over her mouth before she announced herself. "Virgo, I need you to please take my things and send them to the spirit world" since I still had my hand over her mouth she nodded in response and poofed away. I straightened out my sapphire gown and made my way out of the closet as if I always hid inside of them. I made my way toward the ornate doors carefully avoiding any familiar faces; I made my way through the crowd and safely out. I had the advantage since this was my territory, I knew where the guards would be and I knew all the possible entrances even the concealed ones. When I was little I would always sneak out through the rose bush, the thorns never struck me no matter what. It leads into a clearing and eventually following the dirt path it always led me into the forest. I spent most of my free time wondering around in that forest and I found a path that took me into the town. I always kept a cloak hanging in the third branch to the right, if the town's people saw me word would get back to my father that I wasn't in my "prison" or as my "father" called it my room.

Running through the forest I called once again upon my friend, "Gate of the virgin, I open thee Virgo" I called. "Hime, punishment time?" I couldn't help but face palm at her sadistic nature although I would have her any other way. "May I please have a change of clothes from the spirit world? I can't really make my escape in a ball gown." I offered a small smile at my attempt of humor although it never reached my eyes. "Of course hime."Continuing my trek throughout the forest Virgo came back and poofed me into a gorgeous blue dress that was strapless and exposed my back along with a knee length pair of brown boots, and a gold belt that hung low on my hips containing my keys and whips. I nodded my head in thanks as I continued running throughout the never ending forest. At night the forest seemed somewhat intimidating but, I'll never turn back now. As I grabbed my cloak I heard the sound that shattered my hope, footsteps and voices. I could feel the magical presence although my father didn't have magic guards I couldn't be sure if one of the dark guilds caught my presence. So I continued to run. Running, that was all I could do at the moment. I could only run and never look back. I could hear them, chasing me, suffocating me. I'll never obey him, no matter what the consequences might be. I don't have the power to defy him but, I will not give in. So, for now I'll keep running as futile as it might be, I will not give him an ounce of satisfaction. I couldn't keep the bitter smile off my face as my eyes hardened in determination.

Rounding the corner I stumbled upon a clearing containing three mages and a flying blue cat. Making sure to keep a grip on my hood I flipped myself so I facing my pursers. "Ah we found them, I'm all fired up." The pink haired boy exclaimed pumping his fist in the air giving me a view of the fairy tail symbol on his arm. Giving a startled gasp I turned my attention back to the people who were following me. Thankfully they became startled by the appearance of the other mages, "Ice Make; Geyser" I barely jumped out of the way as a stream of ice hit the group of six in front of me. Spinning I flipped onto the nearest branch bringing myself out of the path of harmful magic. "What the fuck, watch where you aim dumb ass." I screamed at the half naked man with raven hair, he too had a fairy tail symbol only on his chest. "Grey, don't go attacking aimlessly" the scarlet haired mage calmly proclaimed. I couldn't help the widening of my eyes as I realized the woman was Erza Scarlet otherwise know as Titania.

I watched in amazement as she summed swords and commanded the bandits to tie themselves up, and the thing was they did it although if I was in their position I probably would too. I mean Erza is scary. "You, show yourself" she shouted pointing at me, I couldn't very well let her know I was a runaway heiress then again I promised Voltaire I wouldn't use _that_, and I wouldn't be so cruel as to pin my spirits against her so I made my descent from the tree. "Umm I come in peace, I mean I thought they were chasing me but, they weren't so ill be going know." I told her in my "innocent" voice attempting to make my escape but the shirtless mage wouldn't have that. "Hey you called me a dumbass, who the hell are you?" I gave him a blank look as I turned back to the scarlet demon, "who's the dumbass?"The pink haired moron along with his blue cat started laughing on the floor at my comment which evoked a fight between the two. I watched as fire and ice collided, taking note that the flame user was a dragon slayer.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm currently running away." That sure caught their attention, as their fight came to an abrupt halt. " I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm looking for Igneel my father who is a dragon." The pink haired dragon slayer told me. Following suit Erza introduced herself, "I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm going to save a childhood friend from himself. The half naked mage gave his two comrades a funny look as he turned to face me. "I'm Grey Fullbuster and I'm going to avenge Ur" he told me with such a fierce look, I couldn't help but give a small wistful smile. We both had one thing in common, vengeance. Since they were all so honest I couldn't help but tell them the truth, "My name as I said is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and I'm running from my father to find a person dear to me that disappeared when my mother died seven years ago. My father hasn't seemed to notice my disappearance yet so I must be going." I calm;y told them while bowing. "So come with us" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I looked up to see Erza nodding in agreement while the blue cat named Happy went Aye Sir.

Not saying anything I just continued to look at them from beneath my hood, "There shouldn't be a problem, right dumb ass?" Grey told me while smirking and pulling my hood off. I looked up into his eyes my waist length hair billowing behind me as I rose up to his challenge, "Of course not, dumb stripper." I let my infamous smirk appeared on my face as he went off in search of his shirt and more recently missing pants. "You'll make a great new addition to Fairy Tail, Lucy" I couldn't help but let my guard down while I was around them not knowing that would become my fatal mistake. Without a care in the world I followed them as we made our way to Fairy Tail as the six bandits fearfully turned themselves in.


End file.
